Lily Evans, The Story Begins
by dracomalfoysgirl
Summary: Lily Evans first year at Hogwarts. I usually wouldn't put it under romance but Lily and James have a dream....... It's rated PG-!3 for a few stupid swear words!!
1. The Story Begins

  
Chapter 1…A Trip to Friends  
  
Lily Evans looked at her mother and father once more. "Mum, Dad, I'll miss you so much!" cried Lily, burying her face in her mother's coat. Her father patted her head, tears welling in his eyes.   
"Lily, it's gonna be so much fun! You get to meet new people, and you don't have to be around Petunia…" whispered her father. Mrs. Evans smacked him on the head with her newspaper, "Well, I take that back. But still, your always gonna be daddy's little girl!"  
Lily hugged her father, shed her tears, and walked over to the barrier between 9 and 10. "Um, excuse me Mister!" she called to a track guard, "Do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?"  
The Track Guard laughed. "Missy, there's no such thing as platform 9 ¾! Now be gone!" he said, walking away. Lily began to panic, when she saw a boy with messy black hair, standing by two adults.  
"James, you be careful there, you hear?" said the man who standing next to the boy. He gave him a wink, and whispered, "But don't forget to torture Ms. Norris…"  
"Jim-iny-Tooth David, that poor cat has been hurt enough during the years, James, leave Ms. Norris alone! And no setting off dung bombs, or blowing up toilet seats!" said a tall, blonde haired woman. The boy came over towards Lily, and gave her a dazzling smile.  
"Hey, I'm James Potter…" he said, offering to shake her hand. Lily was very surprised, but put her hand in his.  
"I'm Lily Evans, they call me Lil, nice to meet you. Um, do you know where we are supposed to go?" she asked, as a strong wind blew, and her hair came out from under her hat. Flowing, silky, beautiful red hair tumbled down, and all Lily said was, "Bother!"  
"Platform 9 ¾ is right there, isn't it?" asked James, point to the barrier. Lily looked at him confused for a second, but he just smiled at her again.  
"It's magic, my mother and father went here, I know what to do…take my arm!" he said, lining up his and Lily's carriages. "On the count of three, we make a run for it, ok?" he said, looking Lily in the eye. She just whimpered, feeling the pain that she soon would feel. "One…" James said, walking forward as a crowd of people left an open space, "Two…Three!"   
They both ran, arm-in-arm, through the barrier. Lily stopped, and opened  
her eyes. A giant, crimson train stood before her, with the words: "Hogwarts Express" painted on its sides. Many students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood, saying good-bye to their parents, showing each other things they bought on vacation, or just chatting.  
"Lily, are you ok?" asked James, waving a hand in front of her face. She was so amazed by all the different people, and their different clothes that she forgot all about James.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, letting go of his arm, "I am just, so amazed…"  
"Raised with muggles?" he asked, as if she knew what muggles were. Lily gave him a quizzical look, and James just said, "I'll tell you when we're seated."  
James and Lily lugged their things onto the train, and finally found an empty compartment, and sat down, across from each other. James was rather cute, Lily thought; she found it rather funny that every five seconds he had to push his glasses up on his nose again.  
The train sounded its whistle, and a very charming looking boy with brown hair, and silvery-brown (copper) eyes, followed by a tall, light brown haired boy, came in. The charming boy was carrying an owl, and a ton of bags labeled: "Zonko's"  
"Can we sit here?" he asked, "Every other compartment is full…"  
"Surely!" replied James and Lily at the same time. Soon, one more student came in, a boy rather short and fat, named Peter Pettigrew.  
"Sirius Black…" said the boy who carried the bags of Zonkos, whatever that was, who had grabbed Lily's hand and was kissing the top of it. She giggled.  
"Lily Evans, and I barely know you!" she said, moving her hand.  
"Um, does anyone know where I could get a map of the stars?" asked Remus, the boy who had followed Sirius in, "I need to um, get one."  
"I believe they sell them in Hogsmeade…but we're not allowed there until 3rd year!" squeaked Peter, the rat faced boy. Everyone laughed, until 3 boys came in, 1 leading the other two.   
"Mr. James Potter I presume?" said the lead boy, who had a very deep, but drawling voice. He had almost silver hair, and light blue eyes…he looked very much like a vampire.  
"Yes, and by what means are you here?" asked James, looking up at the boy. The head boy bowed.  
"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, soon to be valedictorian of Slytherin…" he said, getting up, "And I hope these aren't your friends…"  
"Well, they are, and why are you here?" asked James, again, this time with firmer tone. Lucius' jaw tensed.   
"I'm here, to tell you you've been accepted into our, group!" said Lucius, snickering. A boy, about as tall as him, came out, his hair black and greasy.  
"I think I'll call that one Slimball…" muttered Sirius to Lily; he was sitting right next to her. Lily tried to hide her snickers, but was unsuccessful. "I'll call that one… tall hair boy!" said Sirius, pointing to the other person who had come in with them. His hair was in quite the puffball, and looked very odd; this boy's name was Marcus Parkinson.  
"Sorry Lucius, but I don't want to join your group of goons!" said James, sitting back in his seat, "And that's final!"  
Lucius sneered at James. "You'll regret this Potter…" he muttered, turning around, and walking out of the compartment, his two goons following him. The 'Slimeball' didn't enjoy this obviously, because he was complaining about Lucius having all the fun.  
"I don't like them." Shivered Lily, wrapping her coat around her shoulders tighter, "They seem…like vampires!"  
"No, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Marcus Parkinson are not Vampires, I know that." Said James, pointing out one thing, "They don't have iridescent eyes."  
The rest of the trip was fun, and the group soon became good friend. Remus had a good sense of humor, and could joke about his parents being divorced. Sirius was a prankster, and he and James seemed to get along very well. Lily was turning out to be Sirius and James' sidekick, and Peter…Peter was just, there.  
  
"Guys, um, I think she wants us to buy some sweets!" squeaked Peter as a Lady came into the compartment.  
She was pushing a cart, filled with sweets. Lily had never heard of any of them, but she bought a few things anyway. James and Sirius were comparing their dung-bomb collection when 2 more people came into the compartment.  
"Can we sit here?" asked a girl, her wavy brown hair falling into her eyes. She quickly pushed it out, and smiled at the people around her.  
"Yes, can we?" said the boy, who was very tall, and had red hair. Lily smiled warmly at them, and motioned for them to sit down.  
"So, what are your names?" asked Lily, adjusting her dress. The boy with red hair, and a slightly large nose, rubbed his hands together.  
"I'm Arthur Weasley, and this is Molly Malloy." Said the boy, putting his suitcase in the overhead compartment.  
Molly leaned over, and whispered in Lily's ear, "Isn't that Arthur cute?"  
Lily nearly burst out laughing, but kept it in. Seats switched a few times during the trip; Peter, who had sat next to Remus, had been drooled on, Remus had fallen asleep. James sat with Lily for a little while, then with Sirius, then with Arthur. Such a good person thought Lily. The train came to a halt, and everyone lurched forward. They were at  
Hogsmeade Station, and boarding for Hogwarts.  
  
"We're here!" whispered Molly, sounding overjoyed. Lily tried to stand by James, who she had taken a bit of a liking to, but Sirius kept pushing her out of the way.  
Everyone walked over to a little lake, where a large man was crying, "First Years o'er here!"  
Sirius, James, and Lily grabbed one boat, which Hagrid had assigned them to, (Hagrid was the big man) Remus, Arthur, and Molly got another, and Peter was stuck in a boat with a ton of meaner kids.  
"Right, FORWARD!" shouted Hagrid. Magically, all the boats started swooshing towards a little wooded area, just across the lake. They passed through a ton of hanging sea weed, and that was when they saw it…  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"James, how are we sorted?" asked Lily Evans, who was standing with her new found friends in a tiny, cramped room. Everyone was whispering excitedly, and Sirius was busy trotting around, looking for Mrs. Norris, a cat.  
"I dunno, my cousin, Angela, said she was sorted with some sort of test…she said it hurt, but I don't believe her!" said Molly, laughing nervously. James rolled his eyes, and pulled Lily over to the side.  
"We try on the sorting hat, you'll see…" he muttered, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles. Lily practically collapsed; he'd been doing this all day.  
"First Years, follow me please!" cried a man with a long, chestnut coloured beard. Lily began shaking, and Sirius steadied her with one of his hands.  
"Don't worry, it's not like we're going up on stage!" he mumbled, but oh, how wrong he was.  
Lily looked over the sea of students, and gulped for air. She hated being on stage, and center of attention. She noticed a long, head table, with a bunch of adults sitting at it. Those must be the teachers she thought, glumly. Soon, the sorting began, when Alicia Acaba was called up. Lily didn't even notice when her name was called until James elbowed her in the side. She walked forward, put the hat on her head, and sat on the  
stool provided.  
"Well, how are we today?" asked a little voice inside the hat. Lily's mind began racing, pleading for the hat to make it quick. "I see talent, oh yes, and speed, kindness, and courage. A very bright young witch you will be, a hard decision…" said the hat, but finally yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Lily ripped the hat off of her head, and ran to the table that was clapping the loudest. There was a large banner of a Lion floating above this table. "Welcome to Gryffindor!" said a 4th year prefect, "I'm Sally, one of the prefects of Gryffindor." Lily smiled weakly at Sally, and looked over her shoulder. Sirius had been called up, and was sorted into Gryffindor; soon Remus, Molly, Peter, James, and Arthur were all sorted into Gryffindor too.  
  
And so the feast began, all the students eating, Lily enjoying being around people she fit in with, and everything in the world was perfect. But, what Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly Malloy, Arthur Weasley, nor Peter Pettigrew knew that History was unfolding, and that their lives as friends had only just begun.  
  
"Lil, wake up!" came a soft voice, and Lily Evans felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes, and looked at the clock.  
"Molly, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" cried Lily, jumping out of bed, and quickly brushing her hair, "Today is out first day of classes!"  
Molly Malloy smiled at Lily. "You needed sleep, after staring at James all night…" she said, her voice having a sarcastic tone. Lily groaned, and went to put a robe on. Straightening her hat, Lily walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, and soon spotted James, waiting for her near the portrait hole.  
"Lil, what took ya so long?" he asked, pushing open the picture, "I mean, you said you'd get up at 6:00…not 6:15."  
"James…" she muttered, crawling out after him, "Do shut up."  
  
James Potter ran after Lily Evans, who had decided to race him to breakfast. He was letting her win, as it was only polite to do for her. He watched her silky red hair fly behind her, as they ran into the Great Hall. Hash browns, toast, pancakes, danishes, fresh squeezed pumpkin juice, and coffee was served for breakfast, and James ate way too much, as he had potions first hour. He had no idea what his teacher would be like, but was sure that he or she would be better than Professor Binns, who James' brother had drawled on about after he came back from school.  
"Lily, pass the juice!" said Sirius, through a mouthful of food. James looked at him, and rolled his eyes.  
"No table manners…" said Molly, tsking a few times. By the time they were done eating, James, Lily, Molly, and Sirius ran to potions, while Remus and Arthur stayed behind with Dumbledore for some reason; Peter was no where to be found.  
  
  



	2. The Classes and Teachers

James Potter and Sirius Black sat through Potions, practically drooling  
over their new, beautiful, Professor. They had just gotten a new potions  
Mistress, Professor Samantha Snape. Molly Malloy and Lily Evans, on the  
other hand, were paying attention to her every word. Lily wrote down all  
the notes, only because she knew nothing about Potions.  
"Now, when adding powdered ash-root to a sleeping potion, it must be  
ground up well." Said their Professor, writing all this down on a black  
board behind her. James noticed Lily write this down, and couldn't help  
writing down one thing on his paper: "Samantha Potter." Sirius Black had  
done this several times all over his notes; they actually took up a whole  
page. James quickly erased it, not liking the way it looked. James looked  
over at Lily again, and heard snickering from behind him. He turned  
around to see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape laughing at him.  
  
"Mr. Snape, will you please stop bothering me?" said James loud  
enough for their Professor to hear. Severus straightened up as his  
mother turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Mr. Snape, please stop bothering the Gryffindors" she said, winking at  
her son, "and 5 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter shouting out during a  
lesson." All the Slytherins began cracking up, while all the Gryffindors  
groaned, except for Lily. James felt his face turn bright red, and felt a  
hand on his back.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got five points coming to me for the essay that'll  
be coming to her next week" James heard Lily whisper to him. She was  
smiling warmly at him. James smiled back, and went back to taking  
notes, and beginning to dislike this teacher.  
Soon enough, Potions was over, and they all ran off to Transfiguration.  
There was a new Professor in there too.   
  
"My name is Professor McGonagall," said a stern faced woman, who had  
just walked into the classroom, "I am head of Gryffindor House, and I  
expect you to pay attention in my classes." With that, she changed into a  
small tabby cat, and popped right back to a  
witch again. Everyone in the classroom clapped; the Hufflepuffs in the  
room were speechless. "This is advanced Transfiguration, which you will  
begin with in 5th year.  
Now, can someone tell me how to transfigure a piece of straw into a  
needle?" she asked them. The whole class was silent. "Oh good, then,  
let's get started!" she said, showing them what to do. Lily was the only  
one who made any progress before the end of class; hers became silver  
and shiny.   
  
The bell rang, and they next ran off to Charms. Professor Flitwick was an  
awfully short fellow, who had a very high-pitched voice. In class, he taught  
them how to make an object change colors. The bell rang, and it was  
lunch time. Lily and James went sat down across from each other; Sirius  
sat down next to James, Remus next to Arthur, Arthur next to Molly. Peter  
was, once again, nowhere to be seen. "Where is Peter?" asked James,  
looking at Sirius. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
  
"Peter got in trouble this morning, when we got called over, ya know?" he  
said, pointing to Remus, "Dumbledore said last night, he tried getting out  
of the school at night."  
  
"Sheesh, already got a detention, does he?" asked Molly, flickering her  
eyelashes at Arthur. Sirius nearly spit out all his food when she did this.  
  
"Arthur" he whispered, loud enough for Molly, and the rest of the crew to  
hear, "You sacked yourself a gel already?" (Gel is how Girl is pronounced  
through a mouthful of food) Molly turned bright red, and excused herself  
from the table. Lily whacked Sirius over the head with a newspaper that  
had just been delivered to her by owl post, and went back to chatting with  
James about flying. 


End file.
